Working Girl/Guy
Utherverse working people are members who offer virtual sex sessions to other members. WGs can offer basic sessions using the sex animations and text chat, or they can offer enhanced sessions with voice, webcam, and/or fetish services. Utherverse welcomes WGs of all genders and sexual orientations. What does Utherverse do for WGs? Badges Utherverse offers all WGs a badge to use in the 3D environment to let other members know they are available for virtual sex sessions. Verified WGs get a special badge to indicate they are verified. Click here to view the different member and staff badges. Advertising The WG Directory is a great place to advertise your rates and services, upload photos, tell members a bit about your sexy self and get reviews! Gold and Platinum Listed WGs can also upload a 512x512 billboard ad, which is linked to their Directory Listing and displayed in rotation with other WGs’ ads in several locations in the 3D world. In-world advertising is also available to purchase in several locations. If you have a special WG event or service you’d like to promote, open a support ticket with the WG department to inquire about rates and available spots. Community Utherverse has a bustling community of friendly WGs so don’t be afraid to get involved and ask questions! Here are some great ways to learn more, find clients and make friends: * Forums: Check out the WG subforum to meet WGs, learn tips and tricks, and find out about classes and events * Bareback Bordello: Visit the Bordello any time to solicit new clients and socialize with other WGs. The Utherverse monthly WG Party is hosted in the Bordello. The in-world link for the bordello is vww://utherverse.vww/bordello * Events: Utherverse hosts a WG party on the first Monday of each month from 4-6pm Pacific Time in the Bordello. Check it out for a chance to win prizes and meet clients and other WGs. Many private venues also host WG parties so make sure to check the events calendar and ad spots often! * Classes: Some experienced WGs offer classes with tips for getting the most out of your WG experience. Free classes are advertised in the bordello and the forum, and more in-depth classes can be found in the UtherAcademy class schedule. Support If you have questions, comments or suggestions regarding WG services, you can open a support ticket at any time. Be sure to select “Working Girl / Guy” from the Help Topic drop-down menu to direct your inquiry to a staff member with specialized WG services knowledge. What are The different types Of WGs? There are three types of WGs in Utherverse: * Basic: Basic WGs have a WG badge and can solicit in WG Friendly areas. Basic WGs do not have a listing in the WG Directory and cannot be fully verified. * Listed: Listed WGs have the WG badge as well as a profile in the WG Directory, where they can list their rates and services, upload pictures and receive reviews. Gold and Platinum Listed WGs can also upload a 512x512 billboard ad which will be displayed in rotation with other WGs’ billboard ads in-world. * Verified: Verified WGs are listed WGs who have been photo, gender or age verified by staff. Their verification status is indicated in their WG Directory profile. WGs who become fully verified in all three areas also receive a special badge to wear in-world, letting other members know everything about them is the real deal! All WGs must adhere to the WG Rules of Conduct. Failure to do so may result in a warning, removal of WG privileges without refund, or a profile ban at WG Staff and Utherverse® World Ops discretion. How do I become a basic WG? # Sign in to Utherverse # Click the Settings tab # Check the box marked ‘I am an Erotic Services Provider’ # Click Save Changes How do I become a listed WG? # Follow the steps to become a basic WG # Log in to the WG Directory using your WG profile name and password # Select a listing plan by clicking the red text that says “!!! YOUR PROFILE WILL NOT SHOW. CLICK HERE TO SELECT A PLAN !!!” # Fill in your profile # Activate your directory listing by clicking the red text that says “!!! ALERT: YOUR PROFILE IS NOT ACTIVE. CLICK HERE TO ACTIVATE !!!” How do I become a verified WG? # Follow the steps to become a listed WG # Beside the ‘Gender’, ‘Age’ or ‘Real Photos’ field, click the (Verify) link # Read the information and follow the instructions to become verified = Your WG account = Using your WG badge? If you are soliciting your services, your WG Badge must be on and you must be in a WG Friendly area. To turn your badge on: # Sign in to Utherverse # Scroll down to the section that says “Your Badges” # Click the badge you would like to display Editing your WG Directory profile? # Sign in to the WG Directory using your WG Profile name and password # Click any of the edit or add links to add information, a description, rates and specials to your profile Adding photos to your Directory profile? Uploading Images You can add up to four photos to your profile. # Sign in to the WG Directory using your WG Profile name and password # Click an UPLOAD PICTURE silhouette to add your photo Photo-verified WGs will have to open a support ticket to change their photos. Be sure to select “Working Girl / Guy” from the Help Topic drop-down menu to direct your inquiry to a staff member with specialized WG services knowledge. Image Regulations Images in violation of these regulations may be subject to removal without notice. Members uploading images that violate these terms may be subject to action against their WG account including but not limited to warnings and bans from the WG program. Continued abuse of these terms may result in actions against the member's account by World Ops. * Images must not contain genital nudity or penetration * Images must not contain watermarks or copyright notices from other companies, brands or websites * Images must conform to the Utherverse ToS and RoC WG Directory Plans To have a listing in the WG Directory, you must first purchase a listing plan. You can select a plan when you sign in to your WG Directory profile. Upload your WG billboard advert? Gold and Platinum listed WGs can upload a billboard ad which links back to their Directory Listing*. The ad will display in rotation with the other WG's ads in several places in Utherverse. Regulations Images in violation of these regulations may be subject to removal without notice. Members uploading images that violate these terms may be subject to action against their WG account including but not limited to warnings and bans from the WG program. Continued abuse of these terms may result in actions against the member's account by World Ops. * Ads must be 512x512. Other sizes may be rejected or resized to fit * Images must not contain genital nudity or penetration * Images must not contain watermarks or copyright notices from other companies, brands or websites * Images must conform to the Utherverse ToS and RoC Submitting your WG billboard advert # Sign in to the WG Directory using your WG Profile name and password # Click the red text that says “UPLOAD YOUR BILLBOARD AD” # Click the “Choose File” button # Select the image from your computer and click “Open” # Click “Upload Billboard” # When your ad is approved or rejected you will receive an email or Social Center message Platinum WGs: If you would like WG staff to create a custom billboard for you, please ''open a support ticket. Be sure to select “Working Girl / Guy” from the Help Topic drop-down menu to direct your inquiry to a staff member with specialized WG services knowledge. = Earning money as a WG = WGs earn money when another member pays them in Rays for their services. To send Rays, your client can click your avatar with their left mouse button then select Transfer Rays. Only VIP members can send Rays. What Are Rays Rays are the official Utherverse currency. 100 Rays is roughly equivalent to $7 USD (based on the average market price for March, 2014). You can see how many Rays you have by viewing your Bank Account on your main Social Center page. Earn real money Don’t worry, you have the ability to trade your earned Rays in for REAL cash in the Marketplace. The Marketplace is an exchange where users can buy and sell Rays using real currency. Sell my Rays for real money? # Sign in to Utherverse # Visit the Marketplace # Find the “Bid Placement” section on the left hand side of the page # Under the “Sell” heading, enter the number of Rays you would like to sell # Choose what price to sell your Rays at # Click SELL # Confirm the details and enter your PIN # Click “Proceed > >” When someone buys your rays, the balance will be added to your Trader Account. You can see this balance by viewing your Trader Account on your main Social Center page. Withdrawing money There are three options for withdrawing funds from the marketplace: * '''Buy VIP:' You can use your funds to buy a VIP subscription for yourself or someone else. * Paxum: Paxum is an e-wallet service that allows you to remove funds from your trader account. * Check or Money Order: You can choose to receive a check or money order To choose one of the withdrawal options, visit the Withdraw Funds page and select the method of your choice. Where can I solicit my services? Utherverse offers several areas for WGs to solicit. Many member-owned properties also allow WGs to solicit their services. Rules differ from place to place, so always contact the owner or staff of a private property before using your badge and soliciting. Legacy Utherverse: * Bareback Bordello: vww://utherverse.vww/bordello * Blu's Club: vww://utherverse.vww/blus_club * Cam Alley: vww://utherverse.vww/cam_alley * Cam Alley (Gay): vww://utherverse.vww/Cam_Alley_G * Gay Alley: vww://utherverse.vww/alley_g * Fantasy Hotel Lobby: vww://utherverse.vww/fantasyhotellobby_new * Faster Pussycat: vww://utherverse.vww/dance02 * Night Candy Gentlemen’s Club: vww://utherverse.vww/@284212 * Passions: vww://utherverse.vww/passionclub * Passions (Gay): vww://utherverse.vww/gpassionclub * Passions Lobby (Main): vww://utherverse.vww/passionLobby * Passions Lobby (Men): vww://utherverse.vww/passionroom03 * Passions Lobby (Women): vww://utherverse.vww/passionroom02 * Utherverse Alley: vww://utherverse.vww/alley * Rude Alley: vww://utherverse.vww/RudeVirtual/@102155 * Rude Street: vww://utherverse.vww/RudeVirtual/trans * Tatarus: vww://utherverse.vww/london_dungeon * Tiberius Casino & Resort: vww://utherverse.vww/casino Rates Utherverse WGs get complete control over their rates and services. You can charge whatever you feel is right for your sessions! If you are just starting out, take a look through the WG Directory to see what other WGs are charging for similar services. You can try offering a beginner’s rate that’s a little lower to build up your clientele and good reviews! Once you have a good client base, try setting your rates a little higher to bring in more Rays. Ways to earn more money Special Sessions WGs who offer special services in their sessions open themselves up to a wider variety of clients: * Voice and cam sessions offer clients additional intimacy and realism * Fetish sessions, such a domination and role play are great for kinky clients * Duos with other WGs can be exciting, just make sure you work out with the other WG beforehand what your are both comfortable doing with each other and how payment will be shared Build Your Clientele The more loyal and talkative your clientele, the more Rays you make! * If you can, try keeping and advertising a regular schedule. This makes it easier for clients who like you to see you over and over * Encourage clients to leave reviews on your WG Directory profile. Make sure ONLY those who have enjoyed a session with you leave reviews as false reviews are easily spotted, harm your reputation and will be removed * Try offering a special rate for first-time clients on their first session with you. You never know who’s been dying to try you out but just needed a little extra push! Advertising There are plenty of opportunities to get the word out about your services in Utherverse * Participating in the monthly WG Party is a great way to make yourself known. Check out private WG parties, too! * Advertising spots are available in the Bordello and various places around Utherverse. Open a support ticket with the WG department to learn more. Don’t forget to submit your WG Billboard Ad! * If you want to bring in clients from outside Utherverse, you can always try advertising to people on other websites. Make sure you’re complying with their rules Other Ways To Earn Rays * Daily activities in the Social Center can earn your account Rays. * The Refer a Friend program gives you AND your referred friends Rays when they sign up and upgrade * If you have your own website or business, try the Affiliate program! = Member Types = You can tell what type of account a member has by their name color and badge. Each account type has different perks and abilities, so be sure you’re familiar with them before you start offering your services. Staff and volunteers are forbidden to accept your services, so please do not solicit them. To see the different member types and what they can do, check out the Account Types Table To see the different badges members can wear and what they mean, check out the Badges Table = Tips And Safety = Never give out personal information such as your real name, where you live, schools you’ve attended, your Facebook link, etc. The more someone knows about you, the easier it is for them to steal your identity or stalk you. If you plan on using third party software such as Skype to provide voice or cam sessions, consider setting up an account that is not linked to your real name. Don’t be afraid to say NO if you are uncomfortable with a client or request. Try to be gracious if you must reject someone, to prevent bad reviews and complaints. Always refund someone if they’ve paid you but you’ve decided not to provide a session. Always put on a good attitude! If you are irritable, snobby or rude, your clients will never repeat with you and will ensure that potential clients don’t waste their Rays. If all this seems strange to you and you are not sure you have the personality to carry out a steamy virtual sex session with a complete stranger over the net, then consider creating an ‘alter ego’ and become someone completely different. Be creative and invent an alter ego that will make you feel comfortable and confident. * The Innocent Sponge: Inexperienced and willing to be taught * The Sexual Daredevil: Willing to try anything twice, no fetish is off limits * The Nympho Slut: Porn-star attitude, promiscuous and proud of it. Needing sex 24/7 * The Dominatrix: You enjoy giving verbal bashings, you are superior and rule at the art of humiliation = Terms and Rules = WG Rules of Conduct If you do not abide by the guidelines outlined below, your Working Girl/Guy Badge may be removed by Utherverse® World Operations, and further appropriate action against your associated accounts will be considered without refund. These rules apply to all WGs: * You must be a VIP member to become a Working Girl or Guy. * You must wear your WG badge at all times when you are working. * You are only allowed to solicit in certain areas of Utherverse. These areas are listed in this Info Pack and can be requested through the ticket system. * You are only allowed to solicit in Private Message. Do not solicit your WG services in General Chat. * Be considerate of your fellow WGs; attempts to discredit a WG’s profile or name will not be tolerated. * Be aware of and abide by the Utherverse Rules of Conduct and Terms of Service at all times. * Respect each other, Utherverse Staff and Volunteers. * Deception of clients will not be tolerated. * If services are not provided in full, you must refund the client. No exceptions. Verified and listed WGs are held to a stricter standard, as they are endorsed and represented by Utherverse and listed in the WG directory. The latest version of the Utherverse Terms of Service can always be found here: www.utherverse.com/terms_of_service The latest version of the Utherverse Rules of Conduct can always be found here: www.utherverse.com/Sites/Utherverse/RulesOfConduct